Rainfall
by l My Dark Angel l
Summary: It all started with simple wet weather, a simple, friendly gesture, yet it leads to something Rarity and Applejack neither expect nor know how to react.


Rainfall

by Miss Dark Angel

**Downpours**

"Ooooh, why didn't Rainbow Dash bother telling us about this beforehoof?"

Silence echoed through Ponyville, since very few ponies were out in the midst of the rainstorm. While it wasn't too heavy, most ponies preferred to be indoors during wet weather. Rarity had to head all the way back to the Boutique to grab an umbrella before heading back out, else she find herself drenched head to hoof.

While she would have been more than happy to be one of the many ponies sitting idly in her home, she had to head someplace. And if there was one thing Rarity could not stand, it was leaving something—or in this case, somepony—behind for rain, especially when she was prepared. She wasn't leaving Sweetie Belle with the Apples when she clearly promised to get her later today. If it weren't for the rain, the sun would have just started setting for a day's rest. Rarity honestly would feel bad to leave the Apples dealing with two Cutie Mark Crusaders without plans.

Rarity had enough trouble with Sweetie Belle under her roof, and lots of problems with three, so two? It was obviously somewhere in the middle... unless Scootaloo was there, too. She shuddered, hoping she could get there and make it easier for all of them.

Rarity told herself to find Rainbow later and give her a piece of her mind. Why did Rainbow Dash, of all ponies, not know when it was _raining_?! That just didn't make sense!

Nonetheless, she stopped complaining to herself after several minutes, and she made her way to the Apples' farm. Rain pattered all around her, the shield that was her umbrella making a circle of dryness around her. She kept a gentle yet somewhat speedy pace, wanting to not only get there without being outside too long, but also not wanting any water to sneak under her protection.

She headed down the trail to Applejack's farm, though with the veil of rain steadily growing heavier, all she could see was a blur of red. That was enough to satisfy her, though. She let out a breath of relief that she could get out of this mess soon enough.

Just as she came closer to her destination, a sound froze her in her tracks. Her ears perked up, and she leaned closer to the right. With a gasp, she galloped over a fence. Normally, not just any sound should concern a pony, but it sounded... familiar.

It sounded like somepony was kicked something. Like a tree.

Passing several drenched trees, she saw, amongst the flora of the Apple farm, an orange figure with long blond strands under something brown. How could she not know who was out here? She just wondered why.

"Applejack?" she called out, only to receive thunder claps in response. Applejack made no acknowledgment of her friend nearby.

Rarity trotted closer, the clicks of her hooves lost in the mud. She grumbled to herself, wishing she had brought her boots along with her. Applejack still did not see her, her sight probably lost in the steadily growing rain. That didn't make Rarity any happier; despite her stubbornness, shouldn't Applejack know better than to work in these conditions? This made Rarity's lips curl down as her voice rose.

"APPLEJACK!"

Applejack flinched and stopped mid-kick. Her hooves fell back onto the squishy ground. She turned to the source of the voice and squinted to take a closer look at the white pony standing before her with a pout to her lips. She shook her body of the rain, but given that it would not stop anytime soon, Rarity was certain it wouldn't matter.

"Rarity? What're ya'll doin' out here?" she shouted, the rain now stomping viciously around them. Rarity could barely even hear her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Rarity answered. "You don't even have anything to keep you dry."

"I was workin' on these trees when it started rainin' cats and dogs, but I'm almost finished," Applejack answered with another kick, letting out a loud breath. "Don't worry 'bout me; I'll be done in a bit. What 'bout you?"

"Don't you remember? I came to pick up Sweetie Belle."

"Oh, right! Don'tcha think... the rain's too much of a bother to try 'n' walk here for her? We can handle the girls on our own." Her eyelids were hanging halfway down, indicating she was becoming exhausted from all the work she did.

"Well, then I can handle a little rain," Rarity defended herself, tensing up. Applejack gave her an amused look in response, not even trying to hide her smile. She was about to continue working on her apples, turning back to one of the trees, her kicks becoming less energized and slow. Rarity rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Are apples really that important that you need to work in the pouring rain?"

"Just a few... more," Applejack answered, her voice becoming breathy. She bucked one more tree, only getting two apples to land into the basket. She growled at the sight. "Shoot." She fell on her butt and bowed her head, her hat dripping more water in front of her.

The annoyance that shot through Rarity was replaced by sympathy as she smiled down at Applejack. The hard working pony was just doing her job, after all. Rarity was the same with her designing, though it never bothered her as to what time of day it was nor what the weather was; all that mattered was what was in style at the time. Still, she appreciated Applejack's determination.

Still, the fatigue was visible in her friend's countenance, and Rarity couldn't possibly let her suffer any longer. Applejack was soaked like Rarity would never have wanted to happen to her. She walked to her friend's side and said, "Here." Rarity waved the umbrella over Applejack.

Applejack, hearing the voice, rose her head back up and noticed it wasn't raining above her any longer. Addressing the umbrella, she tilted her hat up as she got onto all four hooves slowly. "Aren't... ya gonna get your mane 'n' coat all wet?" she asked with a sigh.

Rarity shook her head. "Oh, we're not too far from your house. But let's hurry. I might get drenched, too. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Rather than run, Rarity had to keep the umbrella at a perfect position for her friend. It wasn't big enough for her, and if she tried pressing herself close to Applejack, she could get the edge of her face dry. It was pointless, not to mention awkward for the both of them, so she didn't bother.

Still, she stayed close to her friend while heading to the farm, which was still pretty far from where she found Applejack. She shook her mane, which was straight and pressing against her coat at this point. Mixing this in with the dirt sticking to her hooves, she had to remind herself she was helping a friend, not to complain about this for a few minutes, and that a shower was required the second she could get one.

At last, the farm was in sight, as well as Applejack's house. "Finally!" Rarity breathed, picking up the pace. Applejack was taken aback but caught up with her, though her run was not that fast, as she was still recovering. They met at the door, which Applejack opened, letting Rarity in first. She thanked her before entering.

She took in the warm, dry air, relief washing over her. It was so good to be out of the rain. She sighed in content. Only when she realized she was just here to pick up Sweetie Belle, her heart sank. If she had to go back out there... she did not want to think about that point.

Applejack, upon coming in, shook herself like a wet dog, while Rarity flinched away from her. Looking at the farm pony, she tsked. "Agh, you're filthy, dear! How long were you working today?" she asked, pulling on a strand to demonstrate. It, like most of her hair and coat, was covered in muck, rainfall and some sweat.

Applejack shrugged. "A while," was her vague answer.

"And how often do you do your mane?" Rarity feared the answer, but tried anyway.

"What I do with my mane and when is nopony's business but mine," replied the farm pony in a strict voice. She wiped her brow, despite being drenched everywhere else. Perhaps it was just by habit. With a glance over at Rarity, a grin crossed her face as she pointed. "'Sides, you're not lookin' so spotless yourself."

Rarity gazed down at herself, noticing just how much dirt stained her from helping Applejack. Her pupils dilated to a point where they were almost completely gone. Her worry for Applejack cleaning up was gone. She trembled a little, but enough to catch Applejack's attention, as well as her worry.

"Rar—?"

Dust suddenly appeared in Rarity's wake, and before Applejack could even finish saying her name, she had burst upstairs to the bathroom. Applejack waved the dust away with her hat, coughing.

Applejack laughed to herself with a shake of her head, only to be interrupted by a particular group coming into the room. "Hey, girls. Sweetie Belle, Rarity's here for ya, ah think."

"My sister's here?" Sweetie Belle asked in disbelief, one of her eyebrows raised. Her expression showed how little she thought that to be real.

"Yeah, she's takin' a shower upstairs right now."

"Now that sounds like Rarity, but still, she walked here in the rain?!" Sweetie Belle exaggerated the last part in a shrill voice toward her friends, who jumped. She looked down for a moment, and then squealed, "Wait, does that mean I have to go home already?"

"Rarity'll decide that. Ya know, if she wants to walk back home in this rain or not. Have to say, it's pretty nasty out there. Ah'm glad she helped me get out of it. Otherwise, ah might've still been out there," Applejack said with a drifting look, smiling. "Ah'd hate to be out there, really."

"You think Rarity would actually go out there again?"

Applejack looked at Sweetie Belle, knowing she desperately wanted to stay here and not be the one Crusader to be at the sleepover. After all, she doubted Scootaloo would go home at this point, not without something to keep her dry while heading there. Applejack just shrugged.

A few minutes later, a door opened upstairs. Glancing up, Applejack and the three fillies saw a white figure head down the stairs as steam rolled out from the bathroom.

"Ah, that's better." Rarity stepped out, shaking her mane as the towel in her magical grip buried into it. Her coat and tail shined from being cleaned up, and she sighed as she examined herself. The gunk and messiness gone, she just felt cleaner.

She trotted downstairs, having finished her hair. It still had to be brushed, but that was an easy fix. She reached the bottom to meet the eyes of everypony in the room, mostly who she didn't see before going upstairs. "Evening, Sweetie Belle. Girls." She nodded at each of them.

Rarity glanced around for a mirror. Not seeing one in her vision, she let out a huff. "Well, I don't know for certain, but I still have to finish my hair. Too bad I didn't bring anything with me. Certainly at home, at least."

"Ya sure you don't want to stay? Still pretty rough out there." Applejack glanced outside, concerned for her friend.

"I have an umbrella, dear. I think I can handle myself," Rarity replied, her giggles filling the air as she started to grab it. She looked out the window as it poured mercilessly upon the farm and no doubt Ponyville. She even saw a crack of lightning slash into the dreary sky.

"Oh, right." She did not sound too happy, her face falling.

"C'mon, Rarity! Can't we stay for the night? It's raining a lot outside!" pleaded Sweetie Belle with puppy dog eyes to boot. Those usually did it most days.

Today, however, was not the case. "I came here for you, dear. No arguing now. Let's just get home before it somehow gets worse."

Sweetie opened her mouth, but it shut after a moment of silence. Accepting it, albeit with a pout, she turned to her friends and said, "See you guys, later."

Rarity turned to leave, thanking her one last time for letting her borrow the shower. As she shook her umbrella of any remaining raindrops, she looked at the ponies in the room. Applejack was smiling, but her eyes weren't the same. They didn't seem okay with her leaving. Neither did Sweetie Belle, whose teary eyes were almost too much.

She sighed, earning everypony's attention.

"Oh, why not?" she caved with a wave of her hoof. Her gaze shifted between Applejack and Sweetie Belle, giving a little chuckle. "There's no reason to be out there in that mess, now, is there?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped in the air, cheering for a sleepover. Even though Rarity now slightly feared what would happen at that point, Applejack took her attention away from that. "Just something a friend would do. No biggie," she said with a shrug, her eyes cast down. She picked up her head and pointed it to the left of her. "In there's a fireplace. Maybe we can warm up there and just hang out for the time bein'."

"Not until you clean up. I can't have a friend looking like that, not when I can say something about it." Rarity put a hoof in front of her friend, almost poking her, but the dirt in her fur made her draw back. Biting her lip, she smiled sheepishly, a hint of blush brushing her cheeks "I'll just... go in there."

With a roll of her eyes, Applejack obliged, heading up the stairs while Rarity found a place to sit. Once Applejack left, the three Cutie Mark Crusaders formed a circle, speaking in voices that were trying to be quiet but most certainly weren't. "What do you think we should do?"

"Super extreme pillow fights, complete with large pillow forts?" Sweetie Belle suggested, her beam bright in excitement.

"How about karaoke?" Scootaloo exclaimed. Her tiny wings fluttered.

"We don't have no karaoke machine..."

"We can just do it on the spot!"

Rarity blinked. "Oh dear..."

Applejack exited the bathroom, not only feeling cleaner, but not as tired as before. She headed downstairs, the floor creaking. When she got downstairs, only Rarity was down there.

Rarity had turned about, shoving something under a pillow she got. Her hair was now pulled back in a maneholder, only a few curls dangling at her sides. Beside her was a book. "Applejack! Ooh, you look much better now!"

Applejack squinted. "What're ya doin', Rare?" she asked in a wary tone, taking slow steps towards her sitting friend. Rarity didn't fight too hard as Applejack kicked aside the pillow to see an open book. When the writing looked very familiar, it seemed obvious, but she wanted to deny that big time. She shot Rarity a look.

"Oh, I... just couldn't resist. I'm so ashamed. Darling, you never told me you had a diary!" Rarity squealed in delight, giggling at the very idea. She was nearly bouncing in her place with the journal in her sight. "That's so adorable, Applejack!"

Applejack blushed violently, her face tomato red. Her ears were deflated against her head as she walked the rest of the way, leaning down to give Rarity a threatening stare. Rarity immediately received the message with a defeated smile, slinking away from the book. "Right. Terribly sorry."

"Why is that down here?" Applejack squinted at it. She tapped her face several times before something crossed her mind. It was visible to Rarity as Applejack's face switched from confusion to shock, then to anger, her eyebrows gradually narrowing. Those large green orbs directed upstairs. "APPLE BLOOM!"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" a little voice replied almost instantly. Two other voices chorused loud laughter.

"What did ah tell ya 'bout invadin' someone's privacy?" Applejack yelled.

"Well, you should've kept a lock on it or something. Even I do that with mine."

"SCOOTALOO!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle scolded in deafening voices, but the latter added just a second later, far less rough, "Wait, you have a diary? Aww, how cute!"

"Darn it!"

When a few moments passed when the fillies finished screaming at each other, Rarity and Applejack turned to one another. Rarity was the first, but soon Applejack burst into laughter.

Sprawled in warm and soft blankets, Rarity and Applejack sat on the carpeted floor downstairs, right beside the fireplace. Rarity held a cup of coffee in her magic, her hooves resting on a pillow, while Applejack's drink sat beside her. The fillies had finally fallen to sleep. Any punishment for invading Applejack's privacy was not bothered. They had a feeling they knew they were doing something bad anyway.

"I can't believe those girls sometimes..." Rarity muttered, sipping her drink and letting the heat warm her up.

Outside, the storms had died down. Only a small trickle remained, and through some clouds at times, they could see the moon glimmering above. The moon's reflection shone down through the window, casting an elegant glow, and alongside the fireplace, they both felt completely at peace.

The mood died, however, when Applejack looked back at the diary. "What exactly did you read, by chance?" Applejack's hesitance told Rarity the last thing she wanted was for anypony to read her diary, not that she could blame her. It was a diary, after all. Still, her worry made Rarity curious.

"Mmm, just the part where you confessed your crush on somepony. Doesn't say who, though." Rarity turned away to conceal her wide smirk, laughter dancing in her eyes. If she didn't turn away, what she was doing would be obvious.

"There isn't...!" Applejack's reaction, how she nearly stood up and became very defensive, just drew Rarity in more. Clearly, there was a lot in her diary that she kept quiet about for a reason. It was so cute to see her like this.

"Oh, relax, I only read the beginning when you first started using it," Rarity interrupted, earning a sharp look. "Why, when I had one of these, I always wrote a bit in there, then.. some things happened that made me not use it so much." Memories of the time where Sweetie Belle stole her diary for her newspaper came up quickly.

"Ah haven't used this in a while, either. Dunno when ah will, though. Ah'm glad I didn't write anythin' recently."

"Why?" Rarity asked, leaning closer to her friend with a glow to her eye. Any gossip, she absolutely loved and absorbed. "Is there anythin' secret in particular—"

Applejack's look was enough to stop Rarity, who just giggled, composing herself. Adjusting her toweled mane, she said, clearing her throat, "Well, Sweetie Belle is the same way. I mean, thank Celestia I have my diary hid as best as possible, because no doubt she'd be all over that!" Rarity sighed at the very idea of her innermost thoughts being revealed to her sister, of all ponies. She shuddered, too.

A chuckle took her out of her stupor. "Well, they're our sisters. It's pretty much their job to cause problems. Now don't get me wrong, ah love my sister, and we get along fine, but sometimes—"

"She can be quite a pain in the flank?" Rarity finished for her, trying to hide her grin in her cup.

"Well... yeah," Applejack admitted with a blush. "But we're sisters. We have to watch out for them, right?"

"I suppose. I even feel a little bad, talking so bad about them. But then again, I'm reminded of the diary thing and all." Rarity drew her head back to laugh, and then yawned. Applejack yawned back.

"My, I'm exhausted. It's been a fairly busy day. You don't mind if I just rest here for the night, do you?"

"'Course not!" Applejack answered, almost chuckling at the idea that sitting there would ever bother her. They both exchanged glancing, smiling at one another.

Rarity then lay her head down, already shutting her eyes and relaxing her muscles to rest for the night. Silence whispered in the air as the fire crackled before them, and Applejack adjusted herself to sit lower in her position. The fire reflected against her friend's face as she slept. She, too, was becoming tired, and thought to go to bed.

At peace where she was, though, Applejack snuggled deeper into the blankets. Her head gently rested on the pillow, which sat right next to Rarity's. Their faces were close to touching, and Applejack could feel her fresh breath against her cheek. With a sigh, she shut her eyes.

"Ooh, might I advise also brushing your teeth?" Rarity whispered with her nose scrunched.

"... Gosh darn it..." Applejack mumbled, turning the other way.


End file.
